Yamino Kageto
Yamino Kageto (闇野カゲト, Shadow Cammerian), whom his friends call him Shadow '(シャドウ) is a student who transferred to Raimon in order to join its soccer club after his own school was destroied by Aliea Gakuen. He's a forward for Raimon and the Dark Emperors. He also was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *"A soldier born out of darkness. His power is overwhelming."'' Appearance B)]] He has a spiky grey hair, and pure black eyes. He has a gloomy or serious expression on him all the time. Personality He is mostly quiet and calm, and rarely talks unless he has to. At first he joined Raimon because he loves strong players but he really loves soccer deep inside. Plot Season 2 Shadow transferred to Raimon during the invasion of the Aliea Academy. Because the members of Raimon Eleven already left in the Inazuma Caravan , Shadow was left behind. Because of this, he went training with Sugimori Takeshi to perfect his hissatsu technique, Dark Tornado. Later, Endou Mamoru and the others returned to Inazuma Town and met Shadow. He stayed behind when the others left again as his shoot wasn't quite ready. After the destruction of Aliea Academy, Endou and the others returned back to Raimon only to find out that the other members, including him, Nishigaki , and Sugimori, turned to the Aliea Meteorite to gain more power. In the end, all the players were saved thanks to Endou's pasion for soccer and his God Hand . Season 3 Three months later, Shadow was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Japan B but failed the match. In Episode 68, he is shown that he could sense dark aura from people like Midorikawa Ryuuji. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI and return to Raimon, they moved to graduation, and Shadow also graduated. In the last episode, Shadow plays along with raimon in their graduation match. he has evolved Dark Tornado to ''True, ''and was defeated by Endou. Game appearance Hissatsu *SH' [[Card Buster|'Card Buster']] (IE3 Game) *'SH' [[Dark Phoenix|'Dark Phoenix']] (IE3 Game) *'SH' 'Dark Tornado (anime, all game, all form) *SH' [[Death Zone|'Death Zone']] (IE1 Game) *'SH Death Zone 2' (Game) (IE3, Dark Emperors form) *'SH Wolf Legend (Game) (IE2, Dark Emperors form) *SH Death Sword (3DS Game) *SH Death Drop (3DS Game) *OF Judge Through 2' (Game) (IE2, Dark Emperors form) *'DF' [[Demon Cut|'Demon Cut']] (Game) (IE3, normal form and Dark Emperors form) *'DF' [[Doppleganger|'Doppleganger']] (IE1 Game) *'DF Kagenui' (Game) (IE1 and IE2, Dark Emperors form) *'GK Kage Tsukami' (3DS Game) Trivia *Yami means darkness, a pun to his personality and his move Dark Tornado. *Also, in the Eng Dub, ''Shadow has became his real name. *With Endou, Tenma, Tachimukai, Sangoku, Nishizono Shinsuke and Rococo, Shadow is the only character with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon: 21 (officially) and 17). *He shares the same seiyuu as Sangoku Taichi. *In TCG, his team is "The Card". *His shirt number is 3 is meant to be for a defender but he is a forward. *Shadow somehow is an alternate version of Gouenji Shuuya: his face, his hair style, and his hissatsu. *He is the only member of Raimon who joined the team in Season 2 and stayed at Raimon. (All others went back to their original teams). *He is the only scout character in Inazuma Eleven to be scouted in Inazuma Eleven GO too. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:Wood Character Category:Midfielders